poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Villains' camp/Starscream
Here's how '''The Villains' camp and Starscream & Rainbow Dash vs Kael & Drago Bludvist '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle meet Willow. see Willow, Raziel and Madmartigan held captive Willow Ufgood: I'm worried about Elora. It doesn't sound good. Fin Raziel: Hurry! Practice the chant I taught you 4. Rainbow Dash: the chant Raziel taught her and her friends, Sorsha and Queen Chrysalis arrive Queen Chrysalis: You've summoned us? Willow Ufgood: Elora's cold and hungry. She knows us. Applejack: Ya'll should let us take care of her, ya know. Sorsha: We don't need help from 2 ponies, a girl, or a peck. Queen Chrysalis: Whatever are you looking at? Madmartigan: Your horn. I'd like to break it. Sorsha: You might find that difficult, slave, that we are up here and you're down here. & Queen Chrysalis leave Astrid Hofferson: I hate that overlord queen. Chrysalis & Sorsha meeting the villains Queen Chrysalis: We found it, my fellow allies. Evil Emperor Zurg: Queen Bavmorda would be so proud. Rainbow Dash: What are they gonna do to her? Willow works King Sombra's wand on the life spark, Madmartigan sniffs Madmartigan: That's magic? Smells terrible. Applejack: It's a life spark. It forms after-- Madmartigan: Well, it stinks! The whole thing stinks! Fin Raziel: Ignore him, Applejack. He's a fool. Rainbow Dash: If only I had a sword. So awesome. Willow Ufgood: If only you'd quit talking about it. Fin Raziel: Rainbow Dash, you must transform me into my human self. Rainbow Dash: But Raziel, I'm not ready yet. Fin Raziel: You better be. Get me down. gets Raziel down, but hits his own head Madmartigan: Ow! Why don't you help get us out of here instead of chattering with that muskrat? Fin Raziel: Muskrat! When I change back into my former self, I will crush this army and take Elora Danan to Tir Asleen, where she will be safe. Willow, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Astrid Willow Ufgood: Ow! What'd you bite us for? Fin Raziel: You 4 need 8 drops of your blood to put in the potion. Rainbow Dash: Well, you could've warned us. Fin Raziel: For beginners, there's some pain, but don't let anything break your concentration. Astrid, Applejack, & Rainbow Dash saying the chant Cozymonster: A.J., Willow, everybody, we're here to rescue you! All: Shh! Fin Raziel: Don't interrupt. Willow, Applejack, & Rainbow Dash repeating their chant Snotlout Jorgenson: Okay, I've got to see this. Fin Raziel: I am a young, beautiful woman. Madmartigan: Concentrate, guys. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, & Astrid continue their chant Fin Raziel: No, you're losing me! into a black bird Wonk: You all right, guys? Fin Raziel: Farmers! Ponies! Dragon Riders! King Sombra sends me farmers, ponies, and Dragon Riders! Jestro: Wow. Franjean: Whew! That Nelwyn really butchered that one. Snotlout Jorgenson: Heh. No kidding. Icebat: (picks a lock) Ha-ha! There, you're free. Krogan: Come on, let's get Elora Danan out of here. seeing Elora Danan, but sees Sorsha, his lover Rool, Franjean, & Uglyghost: together Uh-oh. Hector Barbossa: Icebat, what argh ye doing? Sorsha: up Icebat, my true love. Icebat & Sorsha: together You are my sun, my moon, my starlit sky. Without you, I dwell in darkness. I love you. Monstrox: Oh, boy. Icebat & Sorsha: together Your power has enchanted me, and I stand helpless against it. Kael & Drago Bludvist: together What goes on here? Mac Grimborn: Bludvist! his ceremonial sword Drago Bludvist: Stop them! Grimborn, Rainbow Dash, Toothless, & Hiccup knock out the Nockmaar Soldiers Willow Ufgood: You ''are ''great! Johann: Everyone, get on those shields! Icebat: Sorsha! Kael: After them! heroes escape Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Icebat. Are you okay? Icebat: Yeah. What happened up there? Monstrox: You started sprouting poetry. Icebat: Poetry? Pharynx: Yeah. (imitating Icebat) "I love you, Sorsha. I worship you, Sorsha." You almost got us killed! Icebat: I couldn't help it! She enticed me with flattery. I love her! Madmartigan: "I love you, Sorsha"? "She enticed me with flattery"? Battle Droid Commodore: Sir! Captain! Sir! Nockmaar Soldiers! Mac Grimborn: We need a place to hide. Category:Mac Prime Category:Scenes Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers